Meeting Up!
by Aros-Everheart
Summary: A boy Gundam Pilot meets up with a long lost friend. With the help of his brother and the fellow gundam pilots. And now staring my Best Friend FireStar. Rating up for beating up!
1. Prolouge

Meeting up by wing-keyblademaster 

Disclaimer I know own gundam wing. I own some of the dvds. I made up Cloud/Sheikh and Solo/Ice in a lesson of re. My teacher was so dragging on.

Prologue

A man put his hand on the nine-year-olds Solos shoulder. Then told him he had to leave to train for the war which was to be five years away. Solo was about to leave when he heard someone calling his name. Solo quickly turned around to see a boy of around five years old crying and calling out his name. He went and put his arms round a boy named Sheikh the one had been looking after. Sheikh was five years old.

A fourteen-year-old boy looked up into space from the gundam hanger that had been the last time he had seen Sheikh. As far as he was concerned Sheikh could be dead. Solo had changed his name was now Ice and his once short hair was now very long and tied up into a braid.

Please review. But no Flames please

Sheikh: Why am I a crybaby

Solo: Because u r

Wing: Meanie (bops solo on the head with her heavy school bag) There there Sheikh.

See U Next Time!


	2. The Captured

Meeting up By Wing-keyblademaster

Do I have to repeat this. Sheikh do it for me

Sheikh: Wing no own gundam wing she made solo and me up in her re class. She does own three of the dvds. Now can we get on with the show?

Chapter one: The captured (Sheikh: that sounds so cheesy Wing)

A boy of 10 sat hunched up in the corner of one of ozs latest prisons. His hands chained to the wall. The left of the blue tanktop hung on his small form. Ripped blue cut-offs showed off scars, cuts and bruises but all so his black baseball boots. He wondered what he had done to deserve this kind of punishment. He was only a kid after all. An innocent kid who got in with the wrong crowd. Solo seemed nice enough yet he was a gundam pilot and he never told me that no he kept it all to himself. Solo never let me do anything he was always going of in secret then he just left. Though now I wish he was here and he could protect me now I need it. But they're not going to now where he is. Though why they think I do I have no idea. Last time I saw him it was on L2. Hey maybe he's still on L2 but then again he could be on earth like me. Oh damn there coming again. I'm not going to talk Solo's still my best friend and I won't betray him.

At the gundam hanger

The gundam pilots were talking in the hanger. Duo noticed his younger brother's eyes where looking out the window and to top it off he wasn't paying attention. Duo walked over to the smaller boy and waved his hands in front of his face.

Ice: What do you want Duo?

Duo: Whats up with you?

Ice: Nothing

Duo: Don't lie

Ice: I'm not lying Duo

Ice walked out of the room.

Duo: Stubborn

Whats gonna happen? Will there be a reunion.

Sheikh: Why did you hurt me

Wing: Shhhhh

Solo: Hey Sheikh. Wing keep away from me you hurt me last time you came near me with your gundam

Wing: That was an accident (runs out of room)

Sheikh: Please give me food

Solo: Review and give Sheikh food! Please!


	3. I Miss You

Meeting Up

U know I don't own nothin

Heero: Wing

Wing: Hey

Heero: Have you been doing something I told you not to

Wing: (Hides Wing zeros broken joystick) Course not.

Heero: Whats behind your back

Wing: Nothing

FireStar: Hi

Wing: Hey

Heero: Who's she

Wing: My best friend

FireStar: Yep

Heero: Whats she been up to

FireStar: Saving up money

Wing: I'll leave them to it

Meeting Up Chapter 2 (I Miss You)

The OZ guards looked at the pathetic form of the boy in front of them they laughed and kicked him again. The older guard said to the boy "you'll tell us eventually Cloud." The last thing the boy thought before he fell unconscious was "My names Sheikh and Solo I miss you."

Meanwhile the Gundam Pilots listened to their new mission to raid a base and free all the prisoners. Easy or so the thought. But then again they had help from an old friend called FireStar a master assassin.

FireStar: Wing

Wing: Yea

FireStar: I don't like him no scratch that I hate him! See ya later Wing

Wing: See ya next time folks I got to hide from Heero


End file.
